


Chapter 2: Road to a Star

by Saycdream



Series: Brian and Justin Season 6 [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Top Brian Kinney (Queer as Folk)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saycdream/pseuds/Saycdream
Summary: Queer as Folk (U.S) Post 5-13 story about Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor. Realistic storylines and trying to focus on what might really happen after Justin moved to New York and pursued his career.Justin meets a fashion designer who was also from Pittsburgh and now works in New York. He wants to work with Justin.Brian’s New York plan meets difficulties. Brian started to admit that to conquer New York isn’t easy.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Series: Brian and Justin Season 6 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815130
Kudos: 10





	Chapter 2: Road to a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks, I'm trying to write some real stories about Brian and Justin's life after Season 5. English is not my native language but I try my best to express myself in English in order to keep the same feeling of the TV series and to communicate with QAF fans from all over the world.
> 
> Any suggestions or corrections of the grammar or wording or expression is welcome. I haven't got someone to help me proofread.
> 
> Many many thanks to you. Also thank you Yoth Li for giving me real tips of how life is in NY :)
> 
> P.S. Sorry PwC, don't mean to choose you.

"New York... Rising Star."Brian reads slowly. "Sounds like a TV show.” Brian is sitting at the desk and reading out when surfing the Internet. He likes Facetime with Justin every now and then. At first, it was Brian who called Justin to ask for his opinions about some advertising posters. Brian surprisingly found that half-naked Justin looked damn hot through the camera. The young body and blonde hair were presented in front of him on the screen. Brian feels it’s harder to endure the time when Justin is not beside him.

“That should be called ‘New York’s Got Talent’, Brian.” Justin smiled into the camera with a painting brush in hand. Now he is walking around the large canvas board and brushing the colors on it.

“And New York HAS already got talent.” Brian compliments Justin effortlessly.

“Thanks. That’s sweet.” Justin seems happy.

  
“I thought you didn’t like compliments, Mr. Taylor.” Brian feels that Justin has changed a little.

“Well, I think I should be happy when receiving recognition from the world. And…” Justin puts aside the brushes and faces the camera of his laptop, “I’d like to give back to my fans, a little…” Justin starts to take off his T-shirt and teases Brian. Brian stops, staring at the screen, watching Justin taking off his clothes piece by piece, slowly and temptingly. Brian feels hornier than ever. He puts his hand on his dick and masturbates himself together with Justin on the other side.

“Now, do you feel me? Do you want me?” Justin’s voice comes through the speaker as he whispers into Brian’s ears.

“Damn. I should take him back.” Brian thinks about it the second before he comes.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Justin shows up in the restaurant on time.

Two days ago, a guy from an art agent wanted to introduce Andy Miller, a popular fashion designer, to Justin: “Andy wants to meet you. Wednesday evening at Zagara. I’ll book a table. OMG, It’s Andy Miller! It would be fantastic!”

However, the same guy just told Justin 10 minutes before it that he couldn’t make it because ‘OMG I need to fly to Millan in 2 hours! Can you imagine that?’.”

“Fine,” Justin said. “Just like a blind date. No big deal.”

When Justin walked in, a young man with brown hair was already sitting at the table. He wears a navy blue shirt with golden details at the collar and cuffs. He looks elegant and trendy. He spots Justin and stands up.

"Andy. Andy Miller. It’s very nice to see you here." The young man introduces himself first.

"Nice to meet you. I’m Justin.” Justin shakes hands with him. “Are you the winner of Project Runway?" Justin feels this name sound familiar.

"Yes, I was. Now I manage my own company and the label 'Andy and More'."

"Oh yeah. I saw you on TV Shows and magazines. You are hot." Justin remembers.

If you are in the New York art world, you can never handle the people who are New Yorkers. They grow up here. Central Park is their personal playground. SOHO is where they take a walk after dinner and probably they already have several hot star friends before you barely remember the subway schedule. Andy was famous and controversial because he is from New York and graduated from Parsons School of Design. The advantages he has made his winning of the season less convincing, according to the columnist article that Justin came across. "Everyone has his own secret to survive in New York." Justin thought. Justin feels that Andy was staring at him.

“I went to St. James High. But you probably never remembered me.”

“You did????” Justin never thought some celebrity could come from the same high school from Pittsburgh.

“See? I only went there for a short time. After I figured I really want to become a fashion designer, I came to New York for an art school. You know, the chemistry club can never help me with that in St. James.” Andy explained. “But I also took a condom when you were handing them out.” Andy winks to Justin.

Justin’s mouth is half-opened. “But you didn’t come to our meeting! I’m sure you weren’t there!”

Andy shrinks a little: “I didn’t care about whether I am gay or not. I was just not so into that topic. Trying to get into art school occupied everything and I do not regret it.” Andy said sincerely.

“That’s very impressive. I mean it.” Justin said. “I was with Brian, my boyfriend. And I’m also not regretting.” Brian was the most wonderful thing in Justin’s teenage life and it still is. “Actually, Brian was my dream at that time. All I wanted was him.” Justin smiled. “I was THAT close to going to Dartmouth…But Brian never let this happen.”

“If that happened, probably I could still meet you. In Wall Street, I mean.” Andy is imagining Justin dressing up in a suit with a black backpack, like any other Wall Street elites.

“Are you still with him?” Andy follows up with the topic.

“Sure I am. He stays in Pittsburgh. His career and business, and friends, are all in there. He owns his advertising company. And our home. I always go back when I get time.” Justin likes to tell people he is from Pittsburg and introduce his home to others.

“You have to have time, Justin.” Andy laughs, looks like he is trying hard not to be impolite. The next second, Andy turns into a serious face and looks into Justin: “New York is for all the dreamers. The bigger, the better. You will love New York. You will shine, Justin.”

\----------------------------------------------------------

“So, you are basically telling me that I paid these gentlemen $10,000 to be told that I cannot move to New York. Is this true, Theodore?” Brian is angry not because the PowerPoint slides cost him $10,000 with the name “Strategic Analysis” but because this conclusion is meaningless. Brian does understand that heading to New York is not simply renting an office floor in the center of Manhattan and hiring a bunch of hot guys. Launching the New York office needs clients, with steady relationships. “I was hoping the PricewaterhouseCoopers can tell me something other than shits,” Brian speaks to Ted while walking into his office.

“Yes, yes, Brian. But there would be a series of analysis and strategy suggestions from them. They will give you a presentation later and you can discuss it with the consultant panel.” Ted hands Brian a pile of reports with a bright plastic cover in red and orange.

“Oh, then I can’t wait to hear them explaining where my money goes.” Brian didn’t open the report.

"You will meet with the youngest partner in their Strategic Consulting service line of the Greater New York office, as far as I know. And the cutest." Ted said with confidence.

"Teddy, I still can't believe I need to pay for the cute guys to come to see me, for talk only." Brian stopped Ted and said "But OK, Theodore, I'll meet them. Thank you again for the call boy you ordered for me. Now I need to reconsider the budget for your Finance Department." Ted got a sad face when hearing Brian talk about the budget.

A little meeting reminder popped up at the lower right corner “Meeting with PwC, tomorrow at 10:30 am.”

\---------------------------------------------------------

When Brian walks into the meeting room and sees the people from PwC, he quickly turns his head to Ted and says: “Nice job, Teddy.” Ted blinks to Brian: “Thank you, Mr. Kinney.”

The team is absolutely hot. A handsome man in his 30s was sitting in the front. Next to him are another two cute young men, 26 tops, all dressed up.

“It’s very delightful to see such beautiful views of New York, here in Pittsburg.” Brian greets the consulting team. “How was the flight?”

“Thank you for asking. It was great. Nice to meet you, Mr. Kenney. I’m Daniel Anderson, Partner of Strategic Consulting. This is Kevin and Chris, Senior Associates.” Daniel shakes his hands with Brian firmly.

Brian sits into a chair and looks at the projection screen. Daniel and the two boys start to give the presentation. Brian flips over the report, watches the guys but doesn’t give too much attention to the content.

“Very impressive. Nicely done. Now I understand why you can be Partner at such a young age.” Brian said: “You can sell well.” Ted silently nods his head, agrees.

“And you do, too, Mr. Kinney.” Daniel gestures to Brian, “It’s my pleasure to work for a company that is full of potential.”

“Potential...A-huh.” Brian notices that Daniel has something else he wants to say.

“ May I invite you to lunch?” Brian offers lunch together.

“Absolutely.” Daniel and Brian go together to a restaurant.

\------------------------------------------------

“You really dream big, Mr. Kenney. That’s great.” Daniel said. “Most people at your level would live where he is with satisfaction and plan to retire early.”

“Obviously that’s not where life takes me to, Mr….Anderson.”

“Call me Dan.”

Brian waves to the waiter for a drink. “Anything for you, Dan?”

“Maybe too early for a drink. But a Whiskey, if I may.” Both Dan and Brian find the waiter cute.

“It’s never too early, Dan. We don’t have too much time.”

Dan laughs. “You are successful, building up a business like Kinnetik at your age. The size, reputation, and the management team. I could tell, Kinnetik is on its way.”

“Not so successful as to head to New York. That’s what you said.” Brian says in irony, sipping the wine.

“Well, I have read all your financial reports for the past two years. And the client's profile. Kinnetik’s revenue isn’t bad. Very astonishing, I have to say, if it’s a single-member LLC. Very impressive, for a start-up company, for Pittsburgh. But for the New York branch, uh, is still a baby.” Dan explained in detail.

Brian looked into Dan’s face silently, asked: “So how many years do I need before I can leave my mom and pa?”

Dan pulled out a pen, wrote down a number on the napkin, and put it under Brian’s eyes.

Brian looked at the napkin, raised his eyebrows, and nodded slowly. It’s hard to tell whether he is surprised or suspicious about it.

“I have been working in the New York area with the service for 20 years. I know how big they are, the New York game players. If you are of this size, welcome to the game. You are at the entrance and you can press the start button. If you are not, I’m sorry to say this but you’d better go home before the curfew.” Dan was very frank. “You are young, Brian, for a Partner. And being young is not always an advantage.”

“How wonderful it is hearing people blaming me for being young.” Brian smiled. “But you are young, too. I thought we were at a similar age.”

“Yes, we are.” Dan agreed. “But my father owns a family business for a lifetime. I steal some years of experience from him.”

Brian drinks up the wine, feels its taste sucks after being in the glass for too long.


End file.
